Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in electronic systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
An example memory is dynamic random-access memory (DRAM). The DRAM unit cells may each comprise a capacitor in combination with a transistor. Charge stored on the capacitors of the DRAM unit cells may correspond to memory bits.
An integrated memory array may be formed over a region of a semiconductor die, and such region of the die may be referred to as a memory-array-region. The memory-array-region may be proximate to another region of the die which is peripheral to the memory array, and which may be referred to as a peripheral region.
Integrated circuit components are often associated with the peripheral region of the semiconductor die. Such components may include, for example, processor circuitry, wiring, etc. Additional integrated circuit components are associated with the memory-array-region. Such components may include memory cells, wordlines, bitlines, etc. It is desired to develop processing which utilizes common process steps to fabricate integrated structures associated with the memory-array-region and integrated structures associated with the peripheral region. It is also desired to develop architectures formed utilizing such processing.